He knows
by Onmyuji
Summary: Touko tenía un problema. Y era que N ya lo sabía. Reto amistoso vs. Amphy and Alex.


**Disclaimer:** _Pokémon_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_.

Este fic es un versus con Amphy and Alex. Características: Drabble de la pareja Ferriswheelshipping. Prompt: Situación previa a un beso o confesión de amor.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 804, según el contador de Word._

* * *

 **He knows**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

El rojo en las mejillas de Touko dice más que mil palabras. Y N se pregunta por qué no se dio cuenta antes.

Desde luego que él tiene más que claro sus sentimientos, pero mantiene la distancia en todo momento. Porque ella nunca parece cómoda con la invasión de su espacio personal: la ex-campeona de la Liga de Teselia está más ocupada en mantenerlo alejado sin ninguna razón aparente.

 _Oh, pero claro que la tiene._

Y no entendía por qué, sino hasta ahora.

Que ella parece casual, pero distraída; lo suficiente para pisar mal y casi caer. Y él, como el caballero que es (aunque le guste pensar que solo para ella), toma su brazo y ataja el infortunado accidente, la atrae hacia sí.

El resto es historia.

Porque al tener el cuerpo femenino tan cerca, cálido y lleno de espasmos nerviosos; y bajar la vista para encontrarla a salvo junto a él, sus ojos no se despegan de los de la sonrojada Touko, que le mira cual si se tratara del culpable de todas sus desgracias.

Pero él solo sabe que Touko es el ser humano más cautivador que conocerá jamás: la misma chica que había despertado en él un interés por sus iguales, que le cambió las ideas y transformó su mundo.

Por esa razón todo es claro ahora que la tiene en sus brazos, a su merced. Así que envalentonado por su hallazgo, le quita la gorra.

 _Touko está enamorada_. De él, por supuesto.

No hay pretendientes de por medio, ni conversaciones interminables con alguien más. ¿Quién más le quitaría su vital tiempo, si ella no tiene mayor problema en compartirlo _todo_ con él?

Y por eso están así ahora, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, especialmente porque Touko no se mueve. Porque la tensión entre ellos claramente puede cortarse con un cuchillo, y porque ella provoca en él esa sensación rara que hasta entonces no sabía explicar.

 _«¿Quizás si me acerco un poco más, ella se atreva a hablar...?»,_ sus pensamientos sueltan ideas en su cabeza que hacen poco sentido a la situación, pero que poco a poco hacen ósmosis en sus deseos y lo llevan a inclinarse hacia ella un poco más.

Touko es tibia, y tanto su aroma como sus labios ligeramente abiertos le hacen la cordial invitación.

Así que sus ojos se cierran y sus labios se posan en los de ella.

Nunca imaginó que sus labios fueran tan suaves y de dulce sabor. Era adictiva de alguna forma, porque su necesidad de mantenerse cerca de ella se vuelve apremiante y una de sus manos, la que tiene libre, se desliza despistada hacia la pequeña espalda baja y la acerca.

Touko no lo rechaza. Por el contrario, desliza sus manos torpemente hasta su torso y siente como sus dedos aprietan con fuerza la tela de su ropa, invitándolo a estar más cerca, pidiéndole todo de él.

Luego, en un instante, ella hace acopio de toda su fuerza y lo empuja, alejándolo y rompiendo el contacto en un santiamén.

—¡N, no! —Se atreve a gritar, ahora fuera de sus brazos. De inmediato se percata de que él trae su gorra entre los dedos y la arrebata en un movimiento, colocándola de nuevo en su cabeza. Él parpadea ofuscado al sentirla lejos, pero se queda mudo, expectante por ella-. ¿Q-... qué haces?

Pero entonces la cabeza de Touko ya está llena de musarañas y la de N completamente en blanco. ¿Cómo le dirá _«me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti así como tú de mí y tuve deseos de besarte»_? Así que calla. Y la entrenadora enrojece más allá de toda comprensión, completamente vulnerable a su mirada y ya puesta en evidencia con todo y sus sentimientos.

—Touko, yo-...

—Tengo que irme. —Es la simple respuesta que la castaña suelta antes de dar la media vuelta y echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, sin esperar que N diga algo para detenerla o extraer alguna explicación de sus labios.

Mientras se aleja, sus mejillas se encienden con vergüenza, dispuesta a no mirar atrás. Una despedida a medias completamente justificada y que no generará rencor en el chico de cabellos verdes; por el contrario, tiene la sensación de que le causará satisfacción cuando finalmente caiga en cuenta de las razones de su huida.

¡Se sentía tan desprotegida ante su mirada, sus acciones, todo él! Hasta ese momento, siempre fue cuidadosa para no revelar sus sentimientos hasta no conocer los del otro. Es decir, Bel dijo que es N quién debe dar el primer paso, ¿no es verdad? ¿Lo acontecido cuenta como un primer paso? ¡No tiene la más remota idea! Sólo una cosa le queda clara en este momento.

Ahora tenía un problema. Y era que N ya lo sabía.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **PS.**_ Tengo un poquito de nervio por este fic, pero espero que les guste X3 sobre todo porque siento miedo con el IC de los personajes y la escena en sí. Pero díganme sus comentarios, realmente todo me sirve y me ayuda a poner más cuidado y mejorar X3

Nos leemos pronto.

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
